I'm Not What You Think I Am
by Commander Nosyniki
Summary: Jace and Clary have the hugest fight ever and most people think they can't over it, when Clary runs away with Maia and Simon, to visit her long-lost sister and help her figure out all her problems and help take care of a little girl. At the same time, Clary will not be an active Shadowhunter for a few months and Maia falls in love with someone who isn't Jordan or Simon...


**I'm Not What You Think I Am**

I ran. I just ran not caring that my clothes were getting ripped. Maia and Simon were running alongside me, fury evident on their faces. Tears streamed down my face but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting away. So far away that _he_ couldn't find me. I choked back a sob as I remembered why. My boyfriend -well ex-boyfriend now- in the training room on top of that bitch, as he kissed _her_.

_Flashback!_

_Maia, Simon and I were going to the Institute because I had to tell Jace my __big __news and and another thing concerning a special someone. As we entered the Institute I headed straight for the training room, because I just knew he would be in there, probably training with Alec or Isabelle. As we were just outside the training room I heard a grunt so I presumed he was training with one of his adopted siblings. Then I heard a feminine moan. I widened my eyes and quietly opened the door to reveal Jace on top of Aline kissing her passionately. Aline was wearing a white tank top and a black thingy – you can call it a miniskirt but I'll call it a thingy. But Jace was only wearing his Shadowhunter pants. What hurt me more was that he didn't even acknowledge us until Alec and Isabelle came in talking._

"_Hey Clary what are you staring at?"Isabelle asked pushing past me._

_She gasped and Jace jumped off of Aline looking flushed, his hair ruffled._

"_Clary-" he started but stopped when I ran out of the training room, Maia and Simon behind me as Isabelle started shouting at Aline, calling her unspeakable names as I left. _

_I ran faster as I heard Jace's heavy footsteps as well as his own shouting._

_Flashback Over!_

I could still hear _his_ footsteps and I knew I couldn't run any faster and Simon knew this too. I looked to him and he picked me up bridal style and ran faster than I ever could. Maia turned into her wolf form to catch up. Once we couldn't hear _him _following us, Simon set me down and I walked towards a tree and took my stele out of my pocket and drew a Portal. I turned to my two best friends to see them watching me carefully. Then Maia turned human and she and Simon looked at each other, a silent agreement going on between them.

"We're coming with you" Simon said.

"Wherever you go. Okay?" Maia said.

I nodded knowing that I couldn't change their minds. They smiled and I turned around. I felt Simon's hand on my shoulders and Maia's soft hand on my waist.

My best friend's. What I wouldn't do for them...

Soon the sound of panting reached my ears and I knew _he _had reached us.

"Clary!" _he _shouted panicking.

I turned around to face _Jace_ making sure I had no emotion on my face. '_Just like Daddy' _I thought, Valentine actually helping me in my life for once.

"_Jace_" I answered coldly.

"Clary I didn't mean to-" he started.

"You didn't mean to what? Because from what I saw, you were kissing her. So don't tell me it was her not you. Also I thought Aline was a lesbian anyways" I said cutting _him_ off, while muttering the last part.

"Clary, I didn't know what came over me-"

"But I do! You just used me, like cutlery. Like-like I was fork and you were the guest at the restaurant! You used me for your salad and then you tossed me away for someone else to use" I exclaimed.

"A fork?" he asked confused.

"A fork!" Maia replied angrily "Go back to your bitch, Jace Herondale/Wayland/Lightwood!" she said not knowing what last name to use. I was still thinking about forks, as Maia and Simon and I went through the Portal. As I jumped out my back was to the Portal so when I turned around I saw Isabelle running with a bag.

"Wait!" she shouted "Take this!" and she threw the bag through the Portal and Simon caught it.

I smiled at her thoughtfulness and realized how much she knew me, and then I destroyed the Portal, mouthing 'thank you' at her.

When I turned around, I realized why thinking about forks and cutlery were a bad thing while jumping through a Portal.

Why?

Because you end up facing 7 sorta-veggie vampires, around 10 horse sized wolf shape-shifting thingies and the most clumsiest mundane in the world!

Maia and Simon burst out laughing and I realized I had spoken out loud. I looked at _Bella_ and smiled. That depressed over-protective vampire Edward took up a protective stance but _Bella _pushed him away and smiled, walking towards us. Once she got to us she gave me a big hug, because _Bella_ is actually my twin sister Isabella Fairchild. Jocelyn gave her to a mundane for her well being but when we killed Valentine we got in touch, trained together and she was given her first Shadow hunter job: to spy on the Cullen's and report every month. the mundane she was living with, Renee, knew about the Shadowhunter world, so she was okay with Isabella going to live with a Shadowhunter-in-exile (SIE) called Charlie.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here?" She asked when she pulled away well aware that the vamps and shifters were listening

"Em well Jace was kissing Aline just a few moments ago." I said taking a deep breath "And em... I'm well... I'm ...pregnant?" I said meaning it to come out a statement but it came out a question. All Isabella did was hug me again.

"Em can I stay here for awhile?" I asked her "With Maia and Simon?"

"Of course! Anything for my sister. But..." she started

"There's always a _but_ with you" I muttered

"Of course there's always a butt with me everyone's born with one!"

Simon snickered and Maia snorted but I shot them a glare and they shut up.

"Anyways, you can stay with me and Charlie but you have to take this glamour off me. I don't like being a brunette with brown eyes I want to look like me again!" she exclaimed, saying the last part quietly, looking at me straight in the eyes.

I sighed and stepped back looking at my twin sister straight in the eye, silently thanking Valentine for my _powers_. I felt a heat on me, and Isabella's eyes changed, as they became emerald green and her brown hair became a fiery red, much like my own and she became shorter than 'Bella' – well not short, she just grew down to my size. I smiled as she grinned and we both smiled at the same time. She then looked towards Simon, to look at the bag Isabelle had thrown to us.

"Since that bag is sequined and has glitter on it, either Magnus or Isabelle gave you that, but after hearing about your situation, I'm sure Isabelle gave you that so I'm guessing that there are seraph blades, daggers, maybe a whip, your sketchbook and probably a change of clothes with some money too" Isabella said. Simon checked through it and he looked up shaking his head

"You forgot the pencil's for Clary to draw with" he said.

She sighed and turned to Maia and smiled.

"Maia, a real werewolf! You don't know what it's been like with a bunch of shape-shifting imposters" she said, the last part in a posh British voice.

We all laughed and Maia walked towards the shape shifters.

"Well then maybe I should show them a true werewolf. With _real_ lycan DNA in my blood. And when I turn into my wolf form my clothes don't go flying around the place in shreds. My clothes stay on" she said smirking at Sam and Leah.

I turned to Simon and smiled a smug smile

"Simon maybe you should show the Cullen's a true vampire. One that doesn't sparkle in the sun like a glitter Barbie doll on steroids." I asked.

He smirked and like Maia walked up to the creature claiming to be of the same nature. He stood in front of the Cullen's and Isabella stood next to me and linked my arm through hers. We didn't even have to look at each other for this one because we said it at the same time, amused when we some people would have thought we should have been worried.

"Show them what you guys can do!" We said darkly.

I sat down on the grass pulling Isabella with me and I picked up the bag Simon left on the grass. Isabella nudged me and when I looked at her, she pointed her chin at Maia on top of Sam in wolf form growling at him, as his pack mates were on the ground, unable to get up. Also Simon had his teeth at Carlisle's neck with Esme throat in his hand, while the rest of the Cullen's stood behind them ready to attack him, if he tried to kill Carlisle. I grinned because I knew if either Simon or Maia moved in a certain way, two or three people would end up dead. Isabella and I clapped smirking the whole time while Maia turned human and got off Sam who was in such a state of shock, he couldn't turn back into his human form.

I turned to my long-lost sister and smiled at her.

"Oh and in case you didn't know, your mission is over. You don't have to dally with these people anymore"

* * *

**Hi everyone! you're all probably thinking, what's she doing, starting another story like this when she hasn't even finished her other three? Well, I don't know what I'm doing either, so don't ask me. Anyways thanks for reading please R&R and check out my other stories  
**

**Naruto- Leaving Me NaruTen NejiTen**

**Naruto- Going Away ****Fem!NaruSasu Fem!NaruGaa**

**Naruto- A True Shinobi Naru?**

**Naruto- Small Changes Bid Differences**

**Naruto- Dancer**

**Since, I like writing stories, more fanfics will probably be out so pleeeeease check them out**

**Thanks,**

**Nosyniki**


End file.
